equestriagirlsfandomcom-20200222-history
Locations
My Little Pony:Equestria Girls features many geographical locations, Human world Main article: Human World , from the official My Little Pony and Equestria Girls website.]] The human world ,also called the Equestria Girls World is the Main Setting of My Little Pony:Equestria Girls ,it is populated by multicolored humans.,the human world is where many human counterparts to the characters that appear in Equestria inhabit Most of the it encompasses most of the locations below. Other locations that appear or are mentioned in the series are also included. Canterlot High School Canterlot High School, also referred to as Canterlot High or CHS, is a high school located in Canterlot city it serves as the setting of My Little Pony Equestria Girls ,chapter book adaptations, and other associated media. Principal Celestia and Vice Principal Luna serve as the school's administration. The base of the Wondercolt statue in front of the school serves as the portal between the human world and Equestria Canterlot Canterlot is a suburban city that appears to be surrounded on all sides by hills and forests. Infrastructure and places Canterlot has rows and columns of houses and buildings, many intersecting roads, and a river that runs through on one side. The population's primary forms of ground transportation are engine-powered automobiles and public transport buses. Many areas of the city are horse- and pony-themed, such as the Wondercolt statue at Canterlot High School and the saddle-shaped amphitheater. One area of the city has tall skyscrapers and architectural features similar to Equestria's Manehattan, with one building closely resembling the Crystaller Building. Movie studio The movie studio is featured in the half-hour special Movie Magic. It is where directors such as Canter Zoom and actors such as Chestnut Magnifico film major motion pictures. Among the movies filmed here include the Daring Do film series, Power Ponies, and Stormy with a Side of Pudding. Crystal Prep Academy Crystal Prep Academy is a private school that first appears in the Friendship Games short Pinkie Spy and is more prominently featured in the Friendship Games film. It is where Sour Sweet, Sunny Flare, Sugarcoat, and the other Shadowbolts go to school, and it is Twilight Sparkle's original school of attendance before transferring to Canterlot High. Principal Cinch and Dean Cadance serve as the school's administration. Sweet Apple Acres Applejack's house EG2.png|Sweet Apple Acres Sweet Apple Acres is the family farm and orchard located somewhere in the city of Canterlot, home to Applejack, Big McIntosh, Apple Bloom, and Granny Smith. Shops and businesses Carousel Boutique Carousel Boutique is a clothing outlet in Canterlot that first appears in the first Equestria Girls film. It is also featured in the Rainbow Rocks encore short Life is a Runway. Rarity works at the boutique as an employee, and it is the human world counterpart of the Ponyville store of the same name. Sweet Shoppe The Sweet Shoppe is a street corner diner in Canterlot that first appears in the first Equestria Girls film. It is run by Mr. and Mrs. Cake, and it is the human world counterpart to Sugarcube Corner Music Center The Music Center is a store in Canterlot that sells music CD's and musical instruments. It is featured in the Rainbow Rocks short Guitar Centered, in which Rainbow Dash and Trixie have a guitar-shredding competition for a coveted double-necked guitar. DJ Pon-3 works at the Center as an employee. Animal Rescue Center The Animal Rescue Center is an animal shelter in Canterlot that looks after a large assortment of animals. It is featured in the Rainbow Rocks short Hamstocalypse Now, in which Fluttershy and Rarity corral a habitat of hamsters. Fluttershy works at the shelter as a volunteer. Everything Under the Sun Emporium Flim and Flam's Everything Under the Sun Emporium is a pawn shop in Canterlot that buys and sells various items and knickknacks. It is run by twin brothers Flim and Flam and featured in the Rainbow Rocks short A Case for the Bass, in which Applejack attempts to buy her bass guitar back from the twins. Diner An unnamed diner appears at the beginning of Rainbow Rocks where Adagio Dazzle, Aria Blaze, and Sonata Dusk absorb negativity from diner patrons and cause unrest between them. Canterlot Mall The Canterlot Mall is featured in the half-hour specials Dance Magic and Mirror Magic. It is a two-story shopping mall with multiple stores and kiosks. Among the stores and areas in the mall include the Aunt Orange smoothie kiosk (where Applejack works), a sushi restaurant (where Sunset Shimmer works), a pet store (where Fluttershy works), a fabrics store, a movie theater, referred to as the Flixiplex Cinemas in the chapter book Magic, Magic Everywhere!, where Juniper Montage works, a sunglasses kiosk, and a food court. There is also a large water fountain in the center of the first floor and television monitors throughout the building complex. Sweet Snacks Café A 1950s-themed diner, referred to as the Sweet Snacks Café in merchandise, is featured in the Summertime Shorts musical short Coinky-Dink World. It has four known staff members: three waitresses, including Pinkie Pie and "Midge", and a chef. Twilight Sparkle's house Legend of Everfree background asset - Twilight Sparkle's room 2.png|Twilight Sparkle's house. Twilight Sparkle's house is where Twilight and Spike live. It is first featured at the beginning of Legend of Everfree. In her bedroom, Twilight keeps a large collection of books, various astronomy and chemistry paraphernalia, and an aquarium. Pinkie Pie's house Slumber party at Pinkie's EG2.png|Pinkie Pie's house. Pinkie Pie's house is where Pinkie Pie and Maud Pie live. It first appears in Rainbow Rocks when the Mane Seven have a sleepover and pizza party. In the kitchen, Pinkie Pie keeps dozens of whipped cream in the refrigerator. Rarity's house Rarity's house is where Rarity and Sweetie Belle live. The house first appears in the Equestria Girls Holiday Special, and it is featured again in the half-hour special Dance Magic. In her bedroom, Rarity keeps multiple sewing tools, a fainting couch, and a closet full of her old, discarded designs . Sunset Shimmer's house Sunset Shimmer's house first appears in the My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Summertime Shorts musical short Monday Blues. Rainbow Dash's house Rainbow Dash's house first appears in the Summertime Short Leaping Off the Page Amphitheater Main cast on the amphitheater stage EG2.png|The amphitheater. The Canterlot amphitheater appears in Rainbow Rocks and serves as the venue for the final round of Canterlot High's Battle of the Bands. There are multiple rows of seats arranged in a semicircle, and the stage is shaped like a horse's saddle. Camp Everfree Camp Everfree is a summer camp located in the human world and serves as the main setting for My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Legend of Everfree. Beach In My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Better Together, some episodes were set on a beach and its adjacent sea. Equestria Main article: Equestria Equestria is the main setting of the original series. The exact affiliation of most locations with Equestria is not specified. A stylized map of Equestria appears in the series' guidebook, and it encompasses most of the locations below. Other locations that appear or are mentioned in the series are also included. Ponyville Ponyville is a small town that is the main setting of the series and the home of the Mane Six. Princess Twilight Sparkle's castle is found there at the very end of Friendship is Magic season four. Ponyville was founded by Earth ponies, but it is currently inhabited by Pegasi and unicorns as well. Castle of Friendship Twilight Sparkle and her friends are seen in this castle in My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks, gathering books for the castle's library, when suddenly Twilight notices a book vibrating. The book has Princess Celestia's cutie mark on the cover. She opens it and finds out that her friends from Canterlot High School are in trouble. Through research, she discovers that three sirens were banished to the human world by Star Swirl the Bearded. She makes some adjustments to the Crystal Mirror from the first film to make it able to open at any time, as opposed to every thirty moons. Appleloosa The rift showing Appleloosa is briefly seen during Midnight Sparkle's attack in My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games. Cloudsdale Cloudsdale is briefly seen in one of the dimensional rifts opened by Midnight Sparkle in Friendship Games. Crystal Empire The Crystal Empire is the home to the Crystal Ponies as well as Shining Armor and Princess Cadance. Dodge Junction It is briefly seen when Midnight Sparkle opens a dimensional rift to Equestria in Friendship Games. Manehattan It can be seen in one of Midnight Sparkle's rifts in Friendship Games. Maretropolis It is briefly seen when Midnight Sparkle opens a dimensional rift to Equestria in Friendship Games. Our Town The village's mountains are briefly seen in one of the dimensional rifts opened by Midnight Sparkle in Friendship Games. Rainbow Falls Rainbow Falls can also be seen in one of the dimensional rifts opened by Midnight Sparkle in Friendship Games. Other * The Equestrian counterpart of Pinkie Pie mentions "Las Pegasus", "Baltimore" and "Fillydelphia" in My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks - The Mane Event. Limbo Limbo between realms is featured in My Little Pony Equestria Girls and also appears in IDW comics.Limbo is between Equestria and the human world it appears as a vortex—traveled through by Twilight Sparkle and Spike—in Equestria Girls and its screenplay novelization Equestria Girls: Through the Mirror and is featured—used as a trap for the Mane 7 by Juniper Montage—in Mirror Magic. Category:Places